TMNT: Eight United
by supertinagirl6
Summary: The Foot is seeking out a powerful armor once used by a fierce warrior that makes the user powerful. The turtles need to stop them, but are they able to work together with their four new partners? Slight Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Eight United

Chapter 1

It was a dark night like most in New York city. Despite the fact it was night the city was far from peaceful. A group of black clothed ninjas swiftly and silently made their way to the Natural Musuem of History. Once inside one of the ninjas studied studied the area before them. In the center of the room was a ancient japanese katana that had a black handle and a blood red blade. The ninja pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it in the center of the room. The pellet exploded; the smoke from it revealing the security lasers grauding the artifact. One of the ninjas leap up, flipping over the lasers, and landing in the center of the room. The ninja pulled out a glass cutter. With it he cut a hole in the glass case. Silently he pulled the sword out of the case. The ninja leap over the laser once again. The ninja kneeled before a woman wearing black armor, a black cloak, and a red mask. She took the sword from the ninja's hands.

"The blood soul blade." she said as she held it up.

"Woah talk about wierd names." a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see four mutated turtles, each wearing ninja bandana masks that were the colors blue, red, purple, orange.

"The turtles." the woman hissed.

"You got that right now you foot ninjas are in for a hurting." the one with the red bandana mask said.

"Yeah!" the one with the orange bandana mask yelled.

"Raph! Mikey! Focus!" the one with blue bandana mask said, "We need to get that blade away from Karai."

"You think I don't know that Leo?" Raph said both in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"Foot ninja attack!" Karai commanded.

The foot ninjas brought out there weapons and charged. The turtles did the same. Leo clashed his swords with three foot ninjas. Raph slashed his sais at five of them. Don blocked attacks with his bo staff. Mikey was hitting all the foot ninjas in the head with his nunchucks. Leo kept fighting till all of the sudden he found himself pinned down by three foot ninjas. He struggled to get them off of him but it was no use. Karai pulled out a blade that was on the side of her belt. Leo could see his brothers were too busy fighting to even see what was happening. Leo continued to struggle. Karai raised her blade but before she could strike that instant a katana that had been thrown knocked the blade out of her hand. Both her and Leo looked up to see a dark figure on the second floor quickly fleeing the scene. Seeing the foot ninjas were distracted as well Leo took advantage of this an knocked the foot ninjas off of him that were holding him down. Karai clenched her fist when she saw Leo standing before her with his katanas out. But instead of fighting Karai ran and picked up the blood soul blade that had been dropped.

"Ninja vanish." Karai commanded.

The foot ninjas threw down their smoke pellets creating smoke. After the smoke cleared Karai and the foot ninjas were gone along with the blade.

"Damn they got away." Raph cursed.

Leo wasn't paying attention to his brothers. He walked over to where the katana was. He picked it up and could see that the katana had a silver blade and a green handle. Leo looked up at where the figure had taken off and began to wonder who that figure was because whoever was the owner of the katana had saved his life. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Don calling for him, Mikey, and Raph.

"Guys I know what that sword was that the foot took." Don said.

"Well tell us then." Leo said.

"Okay according to this tablet." Don started, "That katana is known as the Blood Soul Blade. I was wielded by a vicious warrior name Sosuki Amando. Sosuki was mostly known for his merciless nature and his tenedacy to leave a blood trail of the people he killed behind him. His reign ended when one brave warrior challenged him to a fight which lead to Sosuki's death. Once he was dead the warrior had taken his armor and weapon and seperated them from eachother on opposite sides of Japan. Now there's a legend that if someone were to collect all the pieces they would become as powerful as Sosuki. The items needed is the Blood Soul Blade, the Armor of Death, the Helment of Darkness, and the Soul of a Warrior."

"Stuff that makes you powerful? That is so cool!" Mikey said.

"So we need to stop the foot clan from collecting the remaining three pieces or everyone will be in danger." Leo said.

The sounds of sirens of police cars could be heard nearby. The turtles quickly retreated from the building and into the sewer. They traveled the sewer paths until finally they reached their hme that was an abandoned underground subway station. Don opened the secret entrance and they entered with the entrance closing behind them. When they entered the room to their surprise their master and father Splinter who is a brown mutated rat that wore a red and black japanese robe was talking to a brown and black mutated raccoon that wore a black and white japanese robe with flame designs on it. They were sitting across from eachother discussing something. They stopped when they saw the turtles in the room.

"Ah boys I would like you to meet my former student Master Yao." Splinter said as he gestured toward the raccoon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Master Splinter has told me much about you four." Yao said with a bow of his head.

"Wait what do you mean former student?" Don asked.

"Well seventeen years ago I found him wandering the sewers. Seeing he was transformed like us. I asked him if he could tell about himself. He was transformed by the same ooze that transformed us. He had been hididing in an underground den that he found under a bridge. When I revealed to him my knowledge of the art ninjutsu he immediately became amaze by the art and I asked me if I could train him in this art. I decided to fufill his wishes and train him in the art." Splinter explained.

"So ever since that day I would come here to train before returning home. After four years I had mastered the art of ninjustsu." Yao finished for Splinter.

"Wow talk about a fast learner." Mikey commented.

"After I mastered the art I decided to past this art down to my daughters." Yao said.

"Daughters?" the four brothers exclaimed in unison.

Yao nodded before saying "In fact they're here right now."

The brown raccoon stood up and yelled "Girls come in here and introduce yourselves." into the other room.

At that moment to the brother's surprises four female mutated horses entered the room. The first one had light brown hair with a black mane and tail. There was a white spot on her forehead. Her mane was long, had banges that hung slightly infront of her eyes. and was pulled into a low pony tail. She has four fingers on her hands and her feet was regular hooves. She wore a short long sleeved japanese ninja dress that was light blue. She wore a green belt and a black strap that went diagonally across her body. Over her emerald-green eyes she wore a green bandana mask. Her weapon was a katana. The next one's hair was reddish-brown and she also has a black mane and tail. Her mane was shoulder length and a bit of a fluffy hairstyle. Her mane also had curly bangs and she wore a orange headband in her mane. She had three white spots on the right side of her face. She has four fingers on her hands and regular hooves for feet. She wore the same outfit as her sister's except her's was light-peach. She wore a orange belt with a silver buckle with orange designs on it. Over her sky-blue eyes she wore an orange bandana mask. Her weapons was two nunchucks.

The third one had dark-brown hair with a black mane and tail. Her mane was long and some of it was pinned back to the back of her head with a big brown bret. Her bangs hung in her eyes slightly in front of her eyes. Also a giant strand of her mane was seperated with a hair tie and dangled on the left side of her head. She had just like her sisters four fingers on her hands and regular hooves for feet. She wore the same outfit as her sisters except were's was light-pink. She wore a purple belt with a silver buckle that had purple designs on it. Over her emerald-green eyes she wore a purple bandana mask. Her weapons was two bo staffs. The final one had black hair with a black mane and tail. Her mane was short and shaggy with long banges that hid her left eye sometimes. Like her sister's she wore the same outfit except her was tan. She wore a red belt with a silver buckle that had red designs on it. Like her sisters she had four fingers on her hands and regular hooves for feet. Over her emerald-green eyes she wore a red bandana mask. Her wapon was two sais.

"Well girls tell them your names." Yao said while gestruing toward the turtles.

The one with the green mask bowed before saying "I am Tania."

"I'm Lizzy!" the one with the orange mask said in a happy voice.

"My name is Lanya." the one with the purple mask greeted.

The one with red mask crossed her arms and replied "Rhonda." in a simple voice.

Mikey leaned over to Don and whispered "That Lizzy is such a babe!"

Don shook his head at with a sigh.

"Wait you girls are horses?" Raph exclaimed.

"No we're ducks." Rhonda said in a sarcastic tone before snapping "Of course we're horses."

Raph cursed under his breath. He hated horses ever since the inccident with them when he and his brothers traveled back in time to ancient Japan to save April who had been transported to that time by an ancient japanese lantern. Rhonda could tell Raph hated them by the look of his face which only made her hate him.

Finally after a few sconds of silence Splinter said "Boys don't be rude introduce youselves."

Leo nodded and said "I am Leonardo."

"I'm Micheangelo." Mikey said with a smile.

"I'm Dontello." Don greeted.

"Rapheal." Raph said in a slight annoyed tone.

"Alright girls you may return to your training." Yao said.

The four sisters nodded their heads in undersandment. As they turned to leaave the room Leo saw that on Tania's back her katana was exaactly the same as the one that was in the musuem. He also saw that there was defaintly a place for a second katana that was empty. That was when he knew instantly that Tania was the one that had saved his life. Now that he knew Tania was the owner of the katana only one thing was on his mind and that was to thank her.

"Well I shall be off. Please train my daughters well Master Splinter." Yao said to Splinter.

"Wait what do you mean train?" Raph asked.

"Master Yao has asked me if I would train his daughters so their ninja skills may reach their limits. I agreed so his daughters will be staying us for a few months." Splinter answered.

"What? No! Damn no!" Raph said in anger.

Ignoring Raph's comment Yao said "Farewell Master Splinter. Until we meet again."

With that he left the abandoned subway station. At that moment Mikey quickly ran into the room where the girls were training to talk to Lizzy. His brothers could tell that he had definitely had fallen head over heels for her. Raph walked away; cursing under his breath. He was not thrilled to be training with the very thing he hated for a few months. Don really didn't care about training with them as long as none of them messed with his stuff. Leo find this interesting that he would be training with the one that saved his life. He decided to take advantage of this to get to know her.

Later that day Lizzy walked over to the couch and sat down on it. She picked up the tv remote and tossed it around a few times before finally turning on the tv. To her disappoint nothing was on. All the sudden Lizzy jumped out of startlement from someone saying her name real loud. She turned to see Mikey standing there.

"What is you want Mikey?" Lizzy asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to play video games." Mikey answered.

"V-Video Games? What are those?" Lizzy asked in confusion.

Mikey's mouth dropped open he couldn't believe that this girl had no idea what video games were. Obviously it's because her sisters must have not have interest in those sort of things. Finally Mikey got an idea.

"I'll show you what video games are. Wait here." he said before taking off.

A few seconds later he came back carrying a game console, controls, and video games. He quickly hooked it up to the tv and turned it on. He put in a ninja fighting game before grabbing the controls. He tossed the second controller to Lizzy who looked at it with a confused look on her face.

"Okay press a to jump, b to hit, and x to kick. Use the arrow pad to move left and right. Got all that?" Mikey said.

"I think so." Lizzy answered, still confused about the whole concept of video games.

"Good now let's fight!" Mikey said as he made his ninja attack Lizzy's.

This caught Lizzy off guard so she was surprised. She looked down at her controller thinking over the controls in her head. Finally she pressed the b button to make her ninja hit. She smiled at this and found it amazing. She hit more buttons and watched her ninja do more moves. Lizzy was smiling big and next thing Mikey knew Lizzy was already making her ninja attack his. Mikey quickly began mashing buttons as well to win the game. Their ninjas kept blocking each other's hits and keeping up with each other until finally with one swift quick Lizzy's ninja knocked out Mikey's "Player two wins!" instantly appeared on the screen. Lizzy shot up from the couch at this.

"Yes I won! I won! I won!" Lizzy yelled as she jumped up and down.

Lizzy kept yelling until she heard Rhonda's voice yell "Damnit Lizzy shut up!" in an angry tone.

Lizzy sat down quietly on the couch. She knew when her sister was mad it was best not to make her even more angry. Mikey was surprised that Rhonda's language was just like Raph's. Finally he decided to direct his attention back to Lizzy.

"Hey not bad for a first timer." Mikey commented.

"Thanks." Lizzy said with a smile.

"So do you want a congratulation kiss?" Mikey asked, hoping she would say yes.

Lizzy raised her eyebrow and said "Don't even think about it Mikey. We're just friends."

With that she got up and walked away. Mikey frowned upon this.

"Dang it I thought that would work." Mikey said with a frown.

Meanwhile with Don he walked into the room and begin to panic when he saw Lanya messing with his projects.

"Hey careful with those! I worked hard on those!" he yelled.

Lanya turned toward him revealing that she was wearing goggles and had tools in her hands.

"You made these gadgets?" she asked as she place her goggles on her forehead.

"Yes." Don replied.

"Oh I was only making a few adjustments though I must say some of your work even surpassed the things I made." Lanya said.

Don stared in shock. He couldn't believe that Lanya was good with technology. He walked to see she was doig adjustments to his magnet asorber which looked like a red desk lamp except it had black wires all over it and instead of a light bulb it had a metal ball. She had apparently tightened the bolts and added on some more gears. Interested to see it works he place a magent on it and turned it on. The machine started and in that instant the magnet lost all of it;s magnetic attributes.'"It worked. Wow you're a skilled with tech. I would really love to know your secrets." Don commented.

"Thanks but it's you who should tell me your secrets. I'm embaressed to admit that I don't even know how to make a time bomb." Lanya replied.

Don was silent for awhile before saying "I got it! We'll tell eachother our secrets to tech. That way we both improve."

"Sounds like a plan." Lanya said.

So her and Don began talking away about their tips on how to make certain tech work and soon enough the two quickly became friends.

During that time Rhonda was slashing away on a training dummy. She let out screams and yells of anger as stabbed the dummy with her sais. Raph watched silently. He found it ammusing watching the frustrated girl take out her anger on the training dummy. He let out a quiet laugh but then he noticed Rhonda's ears twitched. All of the sudden she turned toward his direction and glared at him.

"Shut up laughing you damn moron!" Rhonda snapped.

"Hey how were you able to hear me?" Raph demanded.

"Horses have sensitive hearing. Now get out and leave me alone you idiot!" Rhonda snarled in reply.

"You know you're pushing it lady! I already hate horses so don't make me hate you more!" Raph warned.

"Ha! Figured. Which only gives me more of the reason to hate you! Now get out you damn idiot!" Rhonda yelled.

"Damnit lady you pushed it too far! Now i'm going to shut your damn mouth!" Raph snapped.

Within that instant the two brought out their sais and began fighting each other. Both of them clashed their sais against each other while screaming curses at each other. Splinter stood in the doorway watching the two now beginning to wrestle eachother to the ground while throwing punches at eachother. Splinter shook his head thinking if Rhonda and Raph knew how immature they were looking by bickering and fighting like five year-olds. Finally he walked away decided to have a talk with them after they had stopped their foolishness. Five minutes later both Raph and Rhonda let the training room. Rhonda had cuts on her arms,stomach, and a bleeding lip. Raph had bruises and cuts all over him and to top it all off he had a black eye.

"Thanks to your damn idioticy we managed to get hurt!" Rhonda grumbled.

"Yeah right it was your damn temper that did this." Raph snarled back.

"And look who's this coming from. You have have temper yourself if I recall." Rhonda said sharply.

"Why I outta..." Raph started.

"Raph! Rhonda! Both of you come in here this instance! I need to speak to you about your foolish actions." Splinter demanded before walking into his meditation room.

Raph and Rhonda grumbled curses to eachother as they walked into the room, ready to face their consequences.

At that time up on the roof of a building Tania was swinging her katana to strengthen herself. She slashed in different directions rapidly; only the small and quick whish of the katana could be heard. She continued this until to her surprise she Leo on the roof with her.

"Oh Leonardo I didn't know you were here." she said with a bow.

"You don't need to do that and also you can call me Leo." he replied.

Tania stood up and said "Leo hmm. Sounds nice."

They were silent for awhile.

"Here I wanted to give you this." Leo said as he tossed Tania her katana.

Tania caught the katana and stared at it. She looked up at Leo and knew that he knew she was the one at the musuem. Tania was only investigating the commotion since she heard at the musuem. When she snuck in the musuem she saw the fight. She saw Karai was going to kill Leo so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. So she threw her katana to knock the blade out of Karai's hand and quickly fled the scene to avoid being seen.

"Also thanks for what you did back there." Leo said.

Tania smiled as she placed her katana on her back.

"So what are you doing up here?" Leo asked.

"Training. A leader got to be strong to lead a team." Tania replied.

"Ha. Well do want some one on one combat training?" Leo said.

Tania thought about it and then she nodded. Leo nodded back. They both pulled out their katanas. At that instant they charged at each other. Leo swung one of his katanas and Tania blocked it with her's. Leo tried again but this time Tania ducked and spun behind. She slashed both of her katanas at Leo but he quickly turned and blocked the attack. Then Leo got his katanas between Tania's and knocked them to the side. Tania kept her grip on the katana to be sure not to lose them. She charged toward Leo and they begin clashing their katanas against eachother's. Tania leap up and swung her katana down but Leo just in time blocked it. They both leap back and stared at each other. All of the sudden they charged and their katanas clashed in one place with one katana pointing at the opponent. Finally with that they both put their katanas back on their backs.

"You're a pretty good fighter." Leo commented.

"Thanks. You too." Tania replied.

Tania looked up at the dark night sky full of beautiful stars and sighed. Her and her sisters lived in an abandoned secret den in a bridge that counterfeiters would use to hide in and make their counterfeit money. When they were discovered by the police no one has been there since. But unfournately this home had no view of the night sky so Tania would use every chance she had to look at the stars which hardly happens. Finally she turned her attention back to Leo.

"Well thanks for the training. I'll be going now." Tania said.

With that she leap down to a metal stairway and made her way down so she could return to the sewer. Leo watched where she left and begin thinking about her. He knew one thing for sure that he was going to like these few months with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The eight ninjas silently made their way to their destination, using the shadows to keep them hidden. The location of the second piece of armor, the Armor of Death had been discovered. They had to make haste since it was very likely that the Foot Ninja were heading there as well. Finally they reached the location they were seeking, a tall business building with the armor placed on one of the stone statues. Quickly everyone put on their climbing claws, a tool that would allow them to scale walls on their hands, except for Lizzy. Instead the orange masked light-brown horse stared up at the top of the building, with her blue eyes full of fear. When Rhonda saw this she sighed in annoyance.

"Why isn't Lizzy placing her climbing claws on?" Leo asked.

"We forgot to tell you, Lizzy has acrophobia which is a phobia of heights, it is unfortunately a major weakness of her's. Also the fact she can't swim." Lana explained.

Raph clenched his fist against the wall and muttered "Damn horses."

Don though quickly got an idea. He had Lizzy hold onto both of her nunchucks, and have them wrapped around Mikey's shoulders. That way he can carry her to the top. Making sure she had a good grip on her weapons, Lizzy pulled herself onto Mikey's back, leaning forward on his shell, and wrapping her legs around his torso. The teenage turtle couldn't help, but grin at that, he loved the idea that he was going to get to carry Lizzy on his back. He quietly mouthed the word yes before focusing once again on the task at hand. Quickly and silently they began their ascend. Lizzy quickly squeezed her blue eyes shut to avoid watching the ground get farther away the higher they went. Leo's eyes constantly moved, searching their surroundings to see if there was any sign of the Foot Ninja. After a long climb they finally made it to the top. Lizzy quickly tumbled off of Mikey's back and got as far away from the roof's edge as she could.

"So far no sign of the foot." Tania stated.

"Yes, but we can't let our guard down. They could appear out of nowhere." Leo replied.

Lana and Don quickly ran to the statue that had the armor. Don pulled out his scanner and placed it in front of the red and black armor. Sure enough the armor matched the data he had gathered about the four mystical items. Before they could grab the armor, Rhonda quickly brought out her sais. The black horse's ears constantly twitched in different directions. Lana, Lizzy, and Tania soon enough began to do the same thing. Leo, Mikey, and Don were confused by the four horses' actions, but Raph remembered Rhonda telling him about how horses have higher pitched hearing before they began fighting. He quickly pulled out his sais, he knew what was coming. With in that instant tons of Foot Ninja landed on the roof of the building with their weapons ready. The others quickly pulled out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. Shortly Karai also landed on the roof with her blade ready.

"I see you are here as well turtles and this time you have brought more of your kind." Karai commented.

"Hey you'll be sorry for saying I'm one of them. Clearly you're not blind so you can see I'm a horse, not a turtle!" Rhonda snapped.

"You seem to have rage, your rage can be used a weapon, but it also can be your downfall." Karai replied in a calm tone.

That was it for Rhonda, without warning she charged forward and slashed her sai at Karai, only to have her dodge the attack swiftly. Soon enough the foot ninja quickly charged at the turtles and the horses. Lana quickly blocked an attack with her bo before slamming it into one of the foot ninja's stomach. Lizzy spun around her nunchucks, delivering successful hits on the heads of some of the foot ninja. She was doing well until she noticed she was fighting near the edge of the roof. Her body instantly tensed as she froze in fear. The foot ninja in front of her smirk underneath his mask, pleased that the teenage horse was vulnerable. Though as soon as he delivered the strike Mikey quickly tackled Lizzy to the ground, out of harm's way. The brown horse quickly blinked her eyes, remembering where she was.

She turned toward Mikey and said "Hey you save me!"

"You know you could give me some 'thanks'." Mikey said with a grin.

"Oh right. Thanks Mikey!" she said happily before getting back up to rejoin the fight.

"No exactly the 'thanks' I was hoping for." Mikey muttered before rejoining the fight as well.

Rhonda's body slammed against one of the stone statue's thanks to a swift kick from Karai. Despite the fact her body was hurting from that attack, she charged at Karai again. She flipped the sai in her right hand the opposite direction, deciding to use her fist to attack. She threw her fist, but Karai dodged and gave a direct hit to Rhonda's head. The black horse hit the ground hard, feeling the fresh blood drip out of her mouth. Though she refused to give up, so she stood back on her two hooves, wiping away the blood from her mouth. Seeing she wasn't going to give up Karai lifted her hand and swung it down. In that moment three foot ninja stood before Rhonda with their weapons aimed at her. Rhonda clenched her teeth in anger and proceeded to attack. The statue with the armor was left unguarded and Karai was making her way slowly toward it. She was about to place her black gloved hand until a katana stopped her. She turned to see it's owner Leo. She quickly brought out her katana and swung at him. He quickly blocked the attack, the sound of their blades colliding filled the air, mixed with the surrounding sounds of the brawl. They constantly swung at each other, both sides trying to get a hit on the opponent. Their katanas clashed one final time and they held the blades in place, pushing with all force to disarm the other of their respective weapon.

Tania slashed her katana across one of the foot ninja's stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground. She spotted Leo in his battle against Karai. She was fixing to run to him to help, but a scream caught her attention. Her sister Lana was holding her bo staff out in front of her, blocking the constantly increasing attacks from the four Foot Ninja in front of her. She fell to her knees, her arms starting to give out, allowing the bo staff to pushed closer and closer to her neck. Tania knew if they kept it up the would able to use her sister's own weapon to strangle and kill her from just trying to black the attacks. The female green masked horse instantly became torn at that moment, a part of her wanting to save her sister, another part wanting to help Leo since she wasn't sure how long he would hold out against Karai. Her head looked back and forth, trying to come up with a decision. In the end she dropped her katana, it hitting the ground with clank. She placed both of her hands on her head, fell to her knees, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know what to do." she constantly whispered to herself.

The four foot ninja managed to knock Lana to the ground, forcing the bo against her neck. The purple masked horse chocked as she pushed with all her might to get it off her neck. Unfortunately her arms weren't strong enough. She saw her vision getting dark, her arms getting weaker and weaker, her mind losing focus. Leo saw this and knew something had to be done. He looked around for Tania, but there was no sign of leader of the group of sisters. Leo clenched his teeth, knowing that he had to solve the problem for Tania.

"Don get those guys off of Lana! They're suffocating her!" Leo yelled.

Seeing he was distracted Karai knocked him down and made a run for the Armor of Death. Don quickly swung his bo staff, knocking the foot ninja off of the teenage horse. Lana threw her staff off her neck, gasping for air as her awareness quickly returned to her. She coughed a few times as she rubbed her neck.

"Go! Stop Karai before she gets the armor!" Lana said in a raspy voice caused from getting strangled.

Unfortunately it was too late, Karai had the armor in her hands. Quickly the Foot Ninja threw down their smoke pellets, concealing their escape. When the smoke cleared the foot were gone along with the armor. Raph hit his fist against the wall in anger, angry at the fact the foot now had two of the three items needed to complete the armor that would gain them deadly power. Tania picked her katana off of the ground and walked up to the others, not wanting the turtles to know why she wasn't there to lead her sisters. Though at that moment they heard a voice begging for mercy. They turned around to see Rhonda with a sai pointed at a foot ninja's throat who didn't manage to escape with the others. He begged Rhonda to spare him, promising he would tell where the Foot were. Though Rhonda did not grant his wish, instead she plunged her sai into his throat, killing him instantly.

"Rhonda he was begging for mercy! You should have shown him it!" Tania yelled.

"I don't show damn mercy. Also you don't know if he was lying. What if you did show him mercy and in return he stabbed you? What then so called leader?" Rhonda replied in a hateful tone.

"I-I-I..." Tania stuttered, not sure what to say to Rhonda's response.

"Of course you don't know the damn answer! You always do this when you have to make a leader's choice!" Rhonda yelled in anger.

"I may not know the answer, but I do know that you're breaking the ninja honor! Rhonda you know we have to live by honor!" Tania replied.

"Honor will only get you so far. You want true strength, then you can't show damn mercy!" Rhonda snapped back.

"Rhonda just..." Tania started.

Though the black horse had enough. She yelled in anger and slashed her sai across her sister's cheek. Tania yelled in pain and held her hand over the newly made cut that was pouring fresh, crimson blood. The turtles were shocked at this even Raph. He knows he would get mad at his brothers and that only one time he almost killed Leo, but that was out of blind rage. He knew Rhonda was fully aware of what she did and certainly did not regret what she did. Tania's emerald green eyes looked up to see Rhonda glaring at her with her own. Finally she turned away and took off.

"Come on let's get back to headquarters." Leo said.

"Yeah, but what about Ms. Bad Temper that just left?" Raph asked.

"She'll come back on her own time. One thing you have to learn about Rhonda, she isn't afraid to hurt anyone, not even her family is safe from her rage." Lana explained.

Once back in the sewers, Don and Lana explained to Splinter about the Foot now having two of the four needed items, and about Rhonda's outburst. Lana didn't want to betray her sister's trust and tell Splinter about the fact how Tania always seems to panic when she has to make a leader's decision, so she kept quiet about that part. Meanwhile Tania was with Leo in his room, she kneeled down on the floor, still holding her now blood covered hand over the large cut on her cheek. Leo kneeled down in front of her. He slowly pulled away her hand from her cheek, getting a better view of the wound. Her cheek was covered in red blood and the cut went across her entire cheek, though thankfully it wasn't deep enough to become a scar.

"I need to take off your mask so I can clean up the wound." Leo stated.

The brown horse nodded, untied the knot in the back of her green mask, and slowly pulled it off. Leo was surprised by how the horse's face looked without the green ninja mask covering it. He could see the white spot on her forehead completely now, her green eyes seeming more brighter since it was now surrounded by the brown of her hair coat instead of her green mask, and the fact her face seemed more innocent without the mask. He pushed the long bangs of her black mane out of her face before beginning to clean the wound with a wet rag. Tania clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed her eyes shut from the stinging pain that came from her wound. Leo wiped down her neck, making sure to clean every bit of blood off of her brown hair coat, the more he cleaned the less the wound stung. Tania eased her eyelids, but did not open them, she began to find her wound getting cleaned comfortable. She loved the feeling off cool water seeping into her wound, washing away the blood that flowed from it. Leo cleaned off all the blood, though he looked down and saw Tania's hand that she used to cover the wound was still covered in blood. So he took a hold of her hand and began cleaning away the blood off her hand. The teenage horse was surprised by this action though she said nothing. He placed the wet rag down when the last of the blood was cleaned off of Tania's hand. Leo went back to the wound and covered it with a tan bandage, running his hand over it to make sure it stayed. The feeling off his hand running across her cheek felt odd to her, but comforting at the same time.

"There that should do it. You can put back on your mask now." Leo said.

Tania picked up her green ninja mask and tied it back on again.

"Thank you Leo." she said before getting up and leaving the room.

Leo thought about how Tania looked without her mask and he had to admit, he actually liked it when her green eyes seemed brighter. Back with Rhonda she took in a deep breath as she stared at the city below her from the roof she was on with her hands gripping the edge tightly. It may have not seemed like it, but she was actually holding back when she slashed Tania's cheek with her sai. If angry enough she wouldn't hesitate to kill, though she made sure not to ever allow herself to get that angry. She would hurt someone as a way to release her anger and get away before she can get any angrier. She glanced at her sai still covered in blood both from the foot ninja she killed and the cut she gave her sister. She closed her eyes, not really regretting what she did, as long as she doesn't kill her sisters she is fine with inflicting wounds on them. She figured that the others told Splinter about what she did, so she decided to stay out there a little longer before heading back to the sewers to hear a lecture that her father Yao has given her many times before.

"So why exactly you aren't that good with technology?" Don asked Lana.

They were trying to figure where the location of the third item, the Helmet of Darkness was, but so far they had no luck so Don decided to not think about it by asking that question.

Lana lifted her goggles up off her eyes and answered "That's because plants are more of my field."

"Plants?" Don replied in a shocked tone.

"Yeah." the dark-brown horse responded, "Yao, my father would take me outside at times. He trained me to see the different signs of nature and to feel the movements in the earth to know if an opponent is near by. It took me eight years to finally master it. I'm the only one out of my sisters that received this training."

"Woah that's cool. You think you could teach me that?" Don said.

Lana laughed before answering "Sorry Don, but I don't think Yao is actually going to leave me and my sisters here for eight years."

Don laughed at this too. He understood why Lana couldn't teach him, though he hoped one day Splinter may train him to be able to read and sense nature like Lana can. At that time in the kitchen Lizzy groaned as she dug through the refrigerator. She couldn't find anything to eat. Though she stopped searching when she heard Mikey ask if she was looking for anything to eat.

"I can't find anything." Lizzy groaned.

"We have pizza in there." Mikey pointed out.

The light-brown horse tilted her head and asked "What is pizza?"

"You don't even know what pizza is? Damn your sisters have you cut off from a lot of the outside world." Mikey exclaimed.

"Well usually I eat what my sisters eat. Tania eats a bowl of salad, Lana eats a bowl of rice, and Rhonda eats steak strips." Lizzy stated.

"Wait your sister is a horse and she eats meat. Wow she would make the perfect girlfriend for Raph if they didn't hate each other's guts." Mikey commented.

"I heard that and I better than hear you say that again!" Raph yelled.

Mikey knew he better keep his mouth shut about her because he had no idea how much more Raph hates Rhonda now after she slashed Tania with her sai.

"Well I'm going to introduce you to a new food Lizzy." Mikey said.

He grabbed a box and set it before the orange masked horse. Lizzy opened the box to see a large eight slice pizza with almost everything on it. She lifted up one of the pieces, a string of cheese following it up before finally snapping away from the other slices. Lizzy glanced at the piece nervously, a bit worried what it would taste like. Finally she took a small bite out of it. Her blue eyes widen and the emotion of happiness washed over her face. She bit into it again except this time in much bigger bites. She scarfed down that slice before moving onto the next.

"This is the most delicious food ever!" she said with her mouth full.

"Awesome you like it. I should probably teach you how to skateboard next." Mikey replied.

Though Lizzy did not hear him due from her still scarfing down the pizza. The entrance to the headquarters opened and Rhonda entered the room. She was heading for Splinter's room since she already knew he would want to speak to her. Though on her way she stopped and stared at her sister scarfing down the pizza.

"What did you convince my sister to eat?" Rhonda asked Mikey in an annoyed tone.

"Just pizza." he answered.

"And it's good! I just want to eat a bunch of these!" Lizzy said with her mouth still full.

Rhonda shook her head and decided not even bother to ask more. Inside Splinter's room she kneeled down on her knees in front of him and lowered her head.

"Rhonda the others tell me that you've inflicted harm onto your sister Tania. Is this true?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Master Splinter." she answered.

"A warrior who lives without honor dies without honor. You may feel you are doing the right thing by hurting your sisters, but you're not. By hurting your sisters you disgrace yourself. Your father would not be happy to see you walking such a path with no honor." Splinter stated.

The brown rat placed his hand on her shoulder and continued "I am not your father and you are not my daughter, but you are my student and just like Yao, I do not want to see you walk such a path. A fire may be strong, but if not attended to, it will consume everything in it's path. You have to attend to your fire of rage and never let it consume you."

"I understand Master Splinter." Rhonda said quietly.

"Good. Your sister Tania is doing fine. My son Leonardo was able to attend to her wound and thankfully you didn't cut her deep enough to make it a scar." Splinter replied.

The black female horse nodded before leaving the room. She took in a deep sigh, she was right about Splinter giving her a lecture similar to her father's. She honestly didn't see the point in honor, to her it didn't have any purpose. She walked up into her room that she was given while she and her sisters stay there. Her sisters had each of their own rooms too. She was fixing to turn in for the night until she was stopped by Raph.

"What do you want? I already had to sit through Splinter's lecture." she snarled.

All of the sudden she found herself shoved up against the door frame by him. She struggled to get free, but naturally Raph had the stronger grip. Finally she gave up and glared at his face.

"If I ever see you hurt one of your sisters like that again, I'll hurt you as well." he threatened.

"Like you would do that." Rhonda snorted.

All of the sudden Raph grabbed one of Rhonda's arms and pinned it tightly behind her back, causing her to clench her teeth in pain.

"Try me." he said in a dark tone before pushing her arm closer to her back, making pain began to course through it.

Rhonda clenched her teeth tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. Seeing she had enough Raph let go of her arm. Rhonda opened her eyes again and began to rub her now sore arm.

"Don't forget it." he said in a strict tone before leaving.

Rhonda glared at him as he left and finally entered her room to turn in for bed. Though thanks to Raph she might be up for a while with pain in her arm.

"Damn turtle." she muttered as she constantly rubbed her arm, trying to make the pain throbbing through her arm stop just so she could get some sleep.


End file.
